1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device including a plurality of touch screens and a screen change method for the device, and more particularly, to a device that includes a plurality of touch screens that change displayed screens in response to continuous movement of a touch and a screen change method for the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer has at least one display device, such as, for example, a monitor. A mobile device that implements a touch screen, such as, for example, a cellular phone, a smart phone, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), has one display device.
A user of the desktop computer may divide a screen of the display device horizontally or vertically in order to work with a plurality of displayed windows. When a web browser is executed, movement may be made upward or downward on the web page by using a page-up button or a page-down button provided on a keyboard. When a mouse is used in place of the keyboard, movement may be made upward or downward on the web page by selecting a scroll bar at a side on the web page with a cursor of the mouse. By selecting a top button indicated by a text or an icon in a bottom portion of the web page, movement may be made to a top portion of the web page.
The mobile device, when compared to the desktop computer, has a smaller screen size and thus, the mobile device is more limited in its input operations. As a result, the screen of the mobile device is difficult to divide. Moreover, in the mobile device, several touch gestures, such as flicks, are necessary for movement to the bottom of a long web page.